


Heroes are always strong.

by Bambooteas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fever, Gen, Nightmares, Selectively Mute Link, Shorts, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, getting sick, horses are better than people, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooteas/pseuds/Bambooteas
Summary: After freeing Vah Rutah and making his way down from Zoras domain Link is tired and cold. He is restless to return home to Hateno. Along the way he deals with some anxiety and confirms that horses are better than people....most people. But he ist not getting sick. He has never gotten sick before. But well he doesn't remember much from before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is what I think might go on in Links head when he is finally on his way home for a good nights rest after a hard fight. I like to think that with everything he has to do, with everything weighing down his shoulders he sometimes needs to know he has somewhere he likes to return to. Fast travel is not a thing here obviously. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please point out any weird expressions or typos i may have made. I hope you like it and hope you like it enough to leave a review and some constructive critisism.

* * *

 

After buying the small cottage in Hateno, he at least had somewhere to return to.

 

Links eyes fell closed again. He shook himself and sat up straight, stretching his sore muscles. He propably shouldn’t have ridden trough the night. But getting a decent rest and picking up his horse at Riverside stable had given him a boost of energy he had intended to use. After all he wouldn’t have to walk from now on. The mare was young and tireless, she had maintained an easy trot all through the night with only a few stops in between. There were barely any Monsters around, which had made for a speedy journey. At dawn Link had been determined that it was to late to make camp now. He had a home now, and he intended to use it whenever he could. The journey down from Zoras domain had already been long enough.

Tonight he wouldn’t sleep on the hard floor of a cold, drafty shrine. He wouldn’t sleep on top of some tree because there were too many Bokoblins around. He wouldn’t seek cover in one of the countless ruins that made his skin crawl and gave him nightmares. No he wouldn’t sleep on the damp ground next to a campfire.

He would cook a hearty meal and slip into a tunic that didn’t smell. He would sleep in his own soft bed tonight.

 

* * *

 

That was probably the only motivation Link had as he spurred his horse past Dueling Peaks stable. He greeted Rensa with a polite nod. Someone shouted after him with the promise of a warm meal. It was tempting to just stop. Stop, eat, sleep and then continue his journey. But it was still midday, it would be weird to ask for a bed now wouldn’t it? Tasseren propably still remembered the first time Link had visited. When he had slept for almost two days straight, but only really had the money to pay for one. Link had chopped firewood for compensation but still. It had been embarrassing. He could make it home. Sleep for two days without anybody judging him.

The stables were drafty anyways. Sleeping in the same tent with so many people made him anxious. Once he turned his back he felt their disapproving looks when he was too tired to clear his boots of dirt before taking them off and going to bed. He saw the careful, calculating glances when he came in covered in half healed wounds and blood. He noticed the questioning glances when he strapped on his weapons in the morning. He didn’t want to deal with that today. He would make it home

He would return to Hateno where the people had come to know him and respect him. Where he had come to know and like most people. He would sleep in his own bed tonight, with nobody there to judge him.

 

* * *

 

Lost in his thoughts Link had still seen the Bokoblins movement from the corner of his eyes. His bow was quickly drawn, an arrow at the ready even as his shoulders protested. His horse didn’t even bother acknowledging the creature and trotted forward steadily. A few seconds later only a black puff remained. A whirring arrow gave away the location of the second Monster, but one perfectly aimed shot wasn’t enough to get rid of this one. What a nuisance. The next arrow was already nocked and drawn, but either the Bokoblings had gotten faster, or Link was slow today. An arrow grazed his arm and drew blood.

In the time it took for Link to swear silently and sloppily bandage the wound they had already left the two heaps of Bokoblin teeth and claws behind them. Links sighed and scratched the horses withers. “You have been very brave, one apple might not be enough of a treat when we get home.” Link smiled. Horses didn’t care if he was bloody, his boots muddy or knew about any of his failures. They were just happy about apples and scratches, and maybe sometimes grumpy about the weather. “I need to think of a name for you, I think I have had you for long enough. Epona sounds nice, I think I heard that name somewhere… Do you like it?”. Horses were also really good listeners. While talking to people wasn’t easy at all, talking to Horses was effortless.

Another great thing about traveling by horse was their warmth. Link reached forward and buried his cold hands under Eponas mane. After the constant downpour that had plagued Zoras domain and the chill that had settled in his bones he hadn’t managed to get warm again. Another reason to make it home. He preferred a building with four walls and a fireplace over the stable tent or structures of silver swirls and glass. Too bad Zora didn’t get chilly from the dampness of the rain or they might have reconsidered their architecture. Though, Link had to admit it had been quite breathtaking when the sun had finally peeked through the clouds. But neither towers glittering like diamonds nor a charming Zora prince had made him stay.

He would light a fire and brew some Hyrule herb tea. He would sleep in his own bed tonight, probably with a few extra blankets.

 

* * *

 

Link sighed deeply as he finally arrived in Hateno and drew his hood back. His first stop was the Clothing Botiquie. “Hello Link!” Seldon smiled at him and held Epona as Link slid down. “ You look like you had some rough days kid, I bet Sophie can fix up that tunic of yours!” Link looked down at himself. His Hylian tunic was torn in a few places and had indeed seen better days. He laughed scratchily and shook his head. “Yeah you are right, you’re better off just buying a new one.” Seldon shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll watch your horse, while you talk to Sophie. Go ahead.”

“Thank you” Link dragged himself up the small stairs and into the Botique. Sophie was happy to accept his order, and scribbled the details on a Notepad. Growing more tired by the minute Link yawned. “I won’t keep you any longer” Sophie declared, ”you look like you need a bed, and I need to work”, and practically shoved him out the door. Seldon was waiting for him with Epona “I hope you make it home kid.” he said jokingly, but to be honest Link wasn’t to sure about that. “Have a good rest!”

Almost home and too sore and tired to mount his horse a last time, Link wasn’t sure what had been more tiring. Freeing Vah Rutah or dealing with the Zora. He didn’t remember them, but they remembered him. Being anonymous was certainly preferable over Zoras remembering his lowest moments. Getting to know the people in Hateno had been a lot easier. They hadn’t known him. Had known about him, yes. But 100 years was a long time for a Hylian. What had also made it a lot easier was the lack of hostility. But he couldn’t really blame the elder Zoras. He had failed Mipha and he didn’t even remember. Truth be told he had been ready to leave and not deal with their judging comments. But he couldn’t fail again. They still saw him as the Hero. Heros didn’t feel that way. So he had tried. He had tried to become better than himself. And somehow he had succeded.

Becoming friends with Sidon had helped. Actually being able to do something for the Zoras had helped. It was nice remembering Mipha. Knowing that he had had friends before. Thinking about it, talking with the King and making the Zoras believe in him again made him feel proud of himself. Freeing Mipha made him feel hopeful. But the ache in his muscles and the coldness in his bones remained.

So as he finally managed to take care of Epona and sway through the door he only managed to take his clothes and boots off and get an extra blanket before laying into his bed and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't get sick. He's just tired and dehydrated. He only needs some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the second and last chapter to this short idea. I hope you like it.

Link wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting when he woke up. Most certainly not this. Most of the time when he slept at home he woke up refreshed and motivated. Sure some sore muscles were normal. But his whole body felt sore. Okay once, when he had been out of healings elixirs one of his wounds hurt so bad that he almost couldn’t make it out of bed. But this was new. It could be due to the fact that he squeezed 3 days’ worth of travel into two. Maybe because he hadn’t eaten much since leaving Riverside stable. Or probably just because all of the swimming he did in Zoras domain, he wasn’t really used to that after all.

So he probably just needed some food to get his energy back up. Maybe some tea for his scratchy throat, he had been talking to Epona a lot. He would find some Ice Chuchus to lay one his sore muscles, because honestly? It was really hot in here. And then he would just sleep some more, he just needed another day off.

Because heroes didn’t get sick, they didn’t have time for that. He would just rest one more day, and then return to his duties.

 

* * *

 

Groaning Link sat up. He didn’t think it was possible but his head started hurting even more. It felt close to getting whacked with a Dragonbone Boko Club. Repeatedly. But he had to get up, he still owed Epona some apples. Maybe he would eat one as well. Cooking seemed like a far too monumental task right now.

So head pounding and muscles somehow cooperating he made it down the stairs. Link already felt like he needed to sit down, but he wouldn’t give up now. Rummaging through his traveling pack he found some remaining apples. They did look a little sad but Epona surely wouldn’t mind. He didn’t either. Outside, dawn had just broken. Link had not slept as long as he had expected to, so that was surely another reason why he was feeling so sluggish. Slowly he walked over to the small stable, and was greeted by a light neigh. Or maybe Epona was just excited about the apples, he couldn’t tell. He filled the fodder rack with some more hay and left the small gate open so Epona could get to the fresh grass. That way he wouldn’t have to fill her through, she could just go to the small pond herself. One less task before could finally lay down again.

When he finally returned inside the best he could do about breakfast were some carrots, preserved meat some mushrooms and a healing elixir. There was no water left in the small container above the kitchen, so tea would have to wait. After some sleep he would have enough energy to go back out and get some water for tea.

He was only exhausted, heroes didn’t get sick. He had never been sick before. Well, okay his memory didn’t go back that far. But until now he had never been sick. Not even after falling into Hylia river or hunting in cold cold Tabantha. No he would just rest one more day and then return to his duties.

 

* * *

 

Link was feeling even worse. How was that possible? Being cold and hot at the same time. Not being really able to sleep. It was miserable. His head was still pounding. His muscles hurt. His throat burned. No he didn’t really want to get up. Epona was cared for, he didn’t need to get up. Sophie surely wouldn’t mind if he came a day late to pick up his clothes.

But water, water really seemed like a good idea. He should get up. He remembered how little he had to drink in the last day. Dehydration was dangerous. Gerudo desert had thought him the hard way. So he would feel better after some water right? He wasn’t really sick. Just dehydrated and thirsty.

Link made his way down the stairs. Somehow he managed. The empty water canister was heavy, but what was one more discomfort now? Out the door, around the house, to the lake. Epona joined him and nuzzleded his hair. But he didn’t have any apples left. She still stayed.

With a hand on her shoulder and determined not to faint he made it back to the doorway. He didn’t bother closing the door behind him. Maybe he forgot. But he drank. It felt good, it tasted nice. He had the foresight to take the water cannister upstairs with him so he wouldn’t have to get up anymore. He could just sleep.

But sleep didn’t feel restful. He dreamt of Zelda. He dreamt of Mipha. He dreamt of Urbosa and Daruk, even of Revali. But they were all hurting. They were dying, screaming, pleading him to save them. “You were to weak to save us”. Telling him to hurry up. “You were to slow to save us”. Ganon was tearing them apart, laughing at him. “You will not succeed Hero. You did not last time and you will not this time.” They were out of his reach. He was stuck to his bed he couldn’T get out. Couldn’t get to them. He had to save them. Had to-

Heros didn’t get sick. He wasn’t sick. He needed to save Zelda. He couldn’t rest or it would be to late to return to his duties.

 

* * *

 

“His door is just open do you think he is our searching for his horse?”

“It was just down in the village under the apple trees, he would have found it by now”

“Well at least we brought it back now, he will find her when he comes back”

 

Links dreams were getting weirder and weirder. At least they didn’t torment him anymore. But if there was really a village full of horses that lived in apple trees? He wasn’t sure.

 

* * *

 

“Link are you home? I have your tunic and Raincoat! Did you forget to pick it up?”

“Why is your door still open? It will rain inside?!”

“Link?”

Whoever had mentioned the rain it wasprobably right. His bedsheets and tunic felt wet. But rain was supposed to be cold right? Some cold would be nice.

 

* * *

 

“Well I’ll just leave the food and the tea here, he will wake up soon right?”

“Propably, Uma said he would be just fine after that weird potion she made him swallow”

“Shouldn’t we wait for him to wake up? I feel kinda bad just leaving”

“We can send Nebb up to check up on him, he likes the kid.” …” I don’t know if he will be comfortable if he wakes up and were still around.”

“True. I’ll just leave him a note, I hope he can read”

 

* * *

 

The next time Link fully woke up he was feeling a lot better. He had been right. A little more sleep and some water and he was just fine. True, he was still feeling a bit sluggish but that would surely vanish soon. But he felt like there were some hazy memories of people talking, feeling hot and cold at the same time and weird dreams about apples. What had that all been about? When he sat up from his bed he saw food and a note. That was weird.

 

> _“Link,_
> 
> _You should have told us you were getting sick, Uma has a great Elixir for that, the whole town swears by it. Nebb will come by to check up and bring food. Stay in bed until you feel better._
> 
> _PS. We haven’t seen any goblins around since you took care of them, thanks!_
> 
> _Sophie”_

So he really had been sick huh? How many days had it been? If that’s what being sick felt like he didn’t want to do it again anytime soon. The villagers seemed to have helped. They had noticed. It felt nice, having someone care about him. Link smiled. " _Stay in bed until you feel better._ " Maybe it would be good to rest for a while. Going out to fight in this condition would be dangerous. He had done so much already. Without pause he had hunted monsters, had travelled the continent, had helped its peoples and had tried to find ways that would help him to defeat Ganon. Surely some rest was fine. He would make sure his dreams wouldn’t come true. He would pay the people of Hateno back.

He should probably look after himself better if he wanted to succeed in his duties and return home.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading! This was the first fanfiction I ever posted so i am feeling a bit self concious but I hope you liked it.

 


End file.
